


Out of this World

by Iamsuperconfused



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alien!Kelly Olsen, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25594690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamsuperconfused/pseuds/Iamsuperconfused
Summary: What if Kelly was a Phorian? How would the reveal go with Alex and Kara? Find out in this little story!
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42
Collections: #DansenFicWeek - July/August 2020





	Out of this World

**Author's Note:**

> I took an idea from another (unpublished) Fic I have on the back burner and decided to try it out today with this. I wrote this in about one go earlier today and ran an editing program through it.

It’s not been long since they started dating, since they kissed and got caught by Brainy and Nia after one of their nights out with them. Kelly decides to tell her tonight, at the insistence of James, at his endless reassurance that he knows she’ll be okay, that she’ll love her, regardless.

So here she is, waiting for Alex to come back from work, leaning against the side of Alex’s apartment door, poking idly at her phone as she awaits her arrival. An hour passes and there’s a frown forming onto her face, wondering if she’s got the right place.

> _ Kelly: Hey, is this still your address? _
> 
> _ Alex: Yep! Are you coming over? _
> 
> _ Kelly: <_< _
> 
> _ Alex: Oh no! I’m at Kara’s! _

Kelly rolls her eyes, that’s what you get for coming over people’s home without asking or mentioning first. A heavy sigh.

> _ Kelly: Would u mind terribly if I came over to her place? I rly wanted to see you. _
> 
> _ Alex: I wouldn’t _
> 
> _ Kara: wouldn’t either, hi! Sending you my address! _

Kelly smiles as her phone blows up with plenty of messages and directions from the Danvers sister. She heads out and stuffs her phone into her purse and gets into her car and takes a deep breath. An intent look in the rearview mirror and she rests back a bit into the driver’s seat. One push to her watch and she disables the device linked to it. 

The image inducer turns off. Not much changes, just the little outcrops at the corner of her eyes and the little glow that her eyes constantly give off. She runs her fingers over it, feeling them for the first time in a few days. Movement at the corner of her eyes gets her to reactivate the inducer almost immediate, then turn the car on. “Come on, Kelly, you can do this.” 

* * *

A really stressful drive later

* * *

“Did she tell you how long she was waiting for you at your place?” Kara asks, when it’s been a few minutes since Kelly’s last responses.

“No, but I suspect it might be awhile?” She tilts her head to the side. “Are you sure you don’t mind if she comes over?” 

Kara waves it off with a bit of a cheeky smile. “You know I don’t mind helping you get the girl!”

Alex sticks her tongue out at her sister and she stands from the couch to go put her empty plate on top of the counter. “I got Kelly all on my own, but thank you for your help.”

Kara laughs a little, and she moves immediately toward the door, as she hears the footsteps before anyone else can. Opening the door just as Kelly is about to knock on it.

Kelly stands there, a bit stunned at the sudden opening of the door, she tugs the sleeve of her hoodie down over her wrist, over her watch. “Hi!”

“Come in!” Kara all but drags her in, smiling and immediately points toward Alex. “My sister was just there stealing my food.”

Alex stares at Kara like she might just throw the knife she’s washing at her. “Now, don’t test my patience in front of Kelly, she knows what having a sibling is like, she won’t mind it much if I throw a fork at you.” 

“I feel like there're steps you can take before throwing things to resolve this.” Kelly says, with a bit of a humorous smile. “But that’s just the therapist in me talking.” She approaches the kitchen, after letting her purse down on the ground, next to her shoes. 

“Do you want me to go out and buy some ice cream so you can have a bit to yourselves?” Kara asks with a much warmer smile than Kelly expected.

Alex looks to Kelly, curious about her answer, reaching out to touch her hand softly.

“No, I’d rather if you stayed. I do have a thing to say and I… I doubt it’ll stay between Alex and me.” a brief grin as she leans her side into Alex.

Kara nods and sits on her couch, her attention directed at Kelly nod, waiting for her to talk. 

Alex kisses Kelly’s cheek. “I’m all ears!”

“So, before I say anything obvious, everything I’ve told you about me is true. I might have skipped a few details, but…” a shrug. “Nothing that changes how I feel about us and hopefully, it doesn’t change how you feel about me.” 

Kara narrows her eyes, curious, confused, maybe even suspicious. Those are words she thought before.

Alex is a little more oblivious and instead just gently squeezes Kelly’s hands in hers. “I doubt there’s much you could say that would do that.” 

Words are difficult and those are the hardest she’s spoken in a while, her head hangs for a moment, shame, fear, worry weight heavy. She reaches for her wrist, revealing her watch and she deactivates the image inducer. “I’m a Phorian, I came to earth when I was really, really young, I remember nothing from any of that.” a beat. “The Olsens took me in and I didn’t even realize until I was in my teens.”   
  
Kelly’s fingers run her fingers over the little growth around her eyes. “When those manifested, I had a lot of questions and realization.” she stops herself. “Please say something.”

Kara’s eyes are wide open and so is her mouth, stunned isn’t the word for her. She stands immediately. “How did you hide before the image inducer was even a thing?”

Alex smiles gently and squeezes Kelly’s hands and wipes at her eyes afterward. “Oh god, I never even suspected.” she shakes her head. “You have nothing to worry about Kelly, I’m still here.”

Kelly chuckles. “Makeup, and I have telepathic powers of varied kinds. My mind can play tricks on people, but it’s very tiring to do so for long periods of time.” she wipes at her own eyes. “This went better than I thought it would, James was too optimistic for this, but I guess he was right.” 

Kara smiles. “Well, he had some information, I think made him sure.” she moves closer and hugs Kelly. “We’ll share later though. Right now, I think we should all sit down and watch something, okay?” 

Alex smiles and gives Kelly a hug in turn too. “I’m still here and I’m not going away.” she looks at Kara over Kelly’s shoulder and gives her a silent ‘wow’. 

And when they settle down to watch Friends, it feels like just another night with family. 


End file.
